


Desert Dust, Lust, and Trust

by unfancyandy



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, EVAK in a different setting, Fluff, I don't know, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfancyandy/pseuds/unfancyandy
Summary: Watching SKAM France, SKAM Italia, and Druck, I've been thinking about what SKAM in my hometown would be like, so here's a one-shot based on an idea I had for if Even and Isak grew up in my town.





	Desert Dust, Lust, and Trust

 

 

“I want a cigarette,” he said.

“You’ve never even smoked before,” Isak scoffed.

“You’ve never had sex before,” he replied. His eyes were closed as he licked his lips, a gesture Isak had come to notice almost obsessively.

Isak chewed on his chapped lips. His face felt hot. He wanted to blame it on the fact that it was July or that it must have been because of the fire that had been scorching the mountains behind them for the past three days or because the engine was still warm from the truck. Really it was because whenever Even Bech Naesheim said the word _sex_ , Isak’s body boiled like water in a kettle and the steam rushed to his face and maybe one other place from time to time.

“So?” he muttered, shifting uncomfortably on the hard plastic of the truck bed.

“So, you can want something you’ve never had before, can’t you?” he peeked open an eye and smirked. His hands were folded casually behind his tangled blond locks of hair as he laid back.

With his shoe, Isak jabbed Even's thigh right below where it was exposed from his ridden-up shorts and told him to fuck off. When Isak noticed the gray-black dirt that had transferred to Even’s skin, he brushed it off with the back of his hand.

Even propped himself up on his elbows, “Let’s go. I don’t care about the fireworks.”

Isak scrunched his eyebrows together, “What? You’re the one who dragged me out here!”

“Don’t you know by now I’m only friends with you for your truck?” he laughed, kneeling up then swinging his legs over the side like an acrobat on the pommel horse. Except Even wasn’t the gymnast. Isak was.

“Shit!” Even screamed as his boots slid on the dust-ridden rocks and crunched across the ground. Isak saw the faintest cloud of dust rise over the side of the truck punctuated with Even’s unforgiving laugh and the occasional filthy cough. He crawled over and peered over the side to find him sprawled on the ground, laughing like he hadn’t just fallen on his ass.

“You’ve gotta practice that move with me more,” he kept laughing, chest heaving, eyes winced shut in discomfort despite the steady chuckles spilling past his lips.

“Your hair is gonna get all dirty down there,” Isak noticed.

He kept his eyes closed and lifted his arms as to say _help me up_. “My hair’s been dirty all summer. Look where we live.”

He slid down the side of the truck, feet gracefully touching the ground.

“Where should we go?” he gripped both of his outstretched hands firmly and Even sprang up from the ground with newfound vigor. 

“I feel like swimming,” he decided, running a dirty hand through his hair to shake the dirt out of his matted curls. Isak followed the gesture with his eyes, wishing Even’s hand had been his hand.

“The community pool’s closed,” he said. “They’re shooting off the fireworks down there anyway.”

“Let’s go to the lake,” he raised his eyebrows in a challenge.

“You’re not funny, Bech Naesheim,” Isak rolled his eyes.

“I’m a goddamn clown, Isak,” he disagreed nonchalantly.

Because it was Even Bech Naesheim, he agreed. Because it was Even Bech Naesheim, he climbed into the driver seat and started the truck. Because it was Even Bech Naesheim, he’d do anything he asked.

The dirt-ridden town was small, it took only five minutes to drive anywhere. The lake was the only exception. No matter where they were, it easily took ten. That meant he had ten whole minutes to sneak glances over at how the muscles in Even’s back shifted beneath his t-shirt as he leaned out the window. 

When they were almost to the lake, Isak’s eyes went wide, “Where’s your seat belt?”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” he replied, head looking back at him from where it was propped on his crossed arms. Isak pulled off the side of the road and threw the truck in to park almost too abruptly considering Even, in fact, was not wearing his seatbelt.

“Jesus, are you Evil Kenevil all of a sudden?” Even shouted, bracing himself.

“Get buckled,” Isak said.

“Why?”

 _I don’t want you to get hurt_ , Isak thought. “Don’t want to get a ticket,” he said instead, gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles went white.

“Okay, dear. Relax,” Even teased. As soon as Isak heard the metal click into place, he put the truck in drive and pulled back onto the road.

Soon enough, the pavement receded behind them and the dirt was everywhere – on either side of them, ahead of them, below them, and behind them rising up like the smoke on the horizon. Life had left the town long ago, but the people had stayed because they had jobs at the nuclear testing facility nearby. This was a mystery to Isak since he firmly believed at least half of the town were idiots. It didn’t comfort him to know at least some of them literally played with bombs for a living.

Ahead, the lake was illuminated by moonlight, but when the headlights caught the salt, it sparkled not unlike how Isak imagined it would light up the rolling sea at night. 

“Go out to the edge,” Even instructed, pointing across the great white expanse.

Isak drove faster and when they reached the south side of the dry lakebed, he skidded the truck and jerked the wheel making them fishtail across the cracked and salted dirt.

Even hit his shoulder square with his fist, “You said no fishtailing in your truck!”

Isak laughed, “I said _you_ can’t fishtail in my truck.”

“How can you say no to me?” Even smiled wide as Isak slowed the truck to a stop.

 _I really don’t know_ , Isak thought.

Even was already covered in dirt from his earlier fall, but when they got out of the truck, Isak grabbed the scratchy blanket from the back and laid it on the lakebed anyway. They laid down after toeing off their shoes and stared up at the sky. Even swore he could just barely make out Orion.

“Bullshit,” Isak scoffed.

“What do you mean?!” Even argued. “Here,” he picked up Isak’s hand and pointed it in the direction where he claimed to find Orion. “See the belt right there,” Even spoke softly against his shoulder. His breath was hot and smelled of Lays potato chips.

“No,” Isak shuddered, then finding his nerve again, “Those are just three stars barely in a line. They’re not even straight. Besides, you wouldn’t recognize a belt anyway.”

“You’re such a shit, Valtersen!” Even shouted, jumping up to wrestle over Isak and grip his wrists. Isak flipped them over, hooking his feet around Even's ankles and trapping him there. Even’s face was flushed and his pink tongue poked out to lick his lips. They looked wet and inviting. 

Isak sucked in a big breath and dove in, his mouth landing on Even’s a little too forcefully. For a moment, the earth was still. The flames on the mountain paused and the dust that was settling from their wrestling froze in the air. Isak was holding his and Even’s breaths.

In the next instant, Isak was sitting on the dirt beside Even, arms folded tightly around his bent knees, “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Even asked, still lying down.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Isak shook his head.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

Even propped himself up on his elbow, “Why shouldn’t you have done that?”

Isak shrugged and then Even was lying back down muttering something about wishing he had that cigarette. Dust settled and came to rest in Isak’s eye, pulling saltwater from his glands in the dry lakebed.

His face felt warm again. Between the flush of his face and the fire on the mountain, fireworks rose low into the sky, shining brilliantly for only an instant before dissolving into nothing.

Even tugged on Isak's t-shirt, "Come kiss me again, will ya?" 

Isak turned his head around quickly, "Why?" he swallowed. 

Even smirked, "Cause I need it." 

 

 

 


End file.
